


A, B, C easy as 1, 2, 3

by Suoh



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия алфавитных драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	A, B, C easy as 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15

A for Akutsu  
Акуцу затушил сигарету и сплюнул. Ублюдков было пятеро, один из них закинул на плечо бейсбольную биту и нагло ухмыльнулся. Не местные, на рукавах цветные нашивки. Значит, не просто хулиганы.  
Самый здоровенный из них размахнулся, хотел заехать в висок, но Акуцу увернулся. Следующий удар пришёлся уже в цель, и из носа закапала горячая кровь, пачкая белую школьную форму. Акуцу наугад ответил, попал кому-то в глаз.  
Юки вечером только вздохнула и достала из ящика аптечку.  
— Что мне делать с тобой, Джин, — она обняла себя руками, словно ёжась от холода. — От тебя табаком пахнет. Что же мне делать?  
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на Акуцу усталыми, невидящими глазами.  
— Пойди переоденься хотя бы.  
Акуцу вышел из кухоньки, стягивая через голову форменный пиджак, мятый и пыльный после драки. Тёмные пятна крови на груди заляпали школьную нашивку.  
«Не отстирается, — невольно подумал он. — Теперь уже никогда не отойдет».  
Акуцу бросил пиджак на пол в ванной и посмотрел на своё отражение в мутном зеркале; услышал, как на кухне заплакала Юки.

B for ball   
— Акира! — звала мама откуда-то из отдела спортивной одежды. — Вернись немедленно и сиди смирно!  
Камио Акира её услышал, но справедливо решил, что в свои сознательные одиннадцать лет он вправе решать сам. И решил не идти. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что мама горела нездоровой идеей записать его в танцевальный кружок. Папа вяло отреагировал на «направить неуемную энергию этого ребенка хоть куда-нибудь!», но согласился, тем самым подорвав всю веру Камио в мужскую солидарность. Сестра, конечно, только смеялась. Было обидно.  
Камио попробовал поднять алюминиевую бейсбольную биту, но тут же поставил на место. Та отозвалась низким звоном металла о кафельный пол. Бита была тяжелая, а бейсбол ему никогда не нравился, даже перчатки не было, чтобы кидать мяч. Мяч! Камио обратил внимание на белую металлическую сетку с покосившимся ценником и ярко-розовыми буквами «BALLS FOR SALE!!». Он запустил руку в корзину, первый мячик наощупь был холодный и шершавый, баскетбольный, наверное; Камио отпихнул его в сторону и принялся шарить дальше — ага! Этот был меньше и как-то мягче, рукой можно было почувствовать швы, Камио краем глаза увидел синюю полоску. Волейбол, скукота. Чтобы запустить руку глубже, пришлось встать на цыпочки и перегнуться через край сетки, указательный палец теперь коснулся чего-то мягкого. Камио ощупал его кончиками пальцев. «Что-то маленькое», — подумал он.  
На ладони удобно лежал мячик, больше шарика для пинг-понга, но все равно сравнительно небольшой. Наверное, выпал из висевшей над корзиной коробки. Камио бросил мячик об пол, и тот, упруго отскочив от кафельной плитки, послушно вернулся обратно в руку, такой же яркий.  
— Акира, ты почему не отзываешься? Я ищу тебя повсюду, ну что за ребенок! — Мама повлекла его за собой.  
— Мам, я не буду заниматься танцами. Ни за что! Это для девчонок.  
Мама обернулась и вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
— Лучше запиши меня в теннисную секцию.

C for Chitose  
На станции Умеда было как всегда людно. Летние каникулы, да и выходной к тому же, но легче от этого не становилось. Душный, плотный воздух, нагретый металл и горячий асфальт. Читосе вытер со лба пот и посмотрел на электронное табло с часами — в ту же секунду последняя цифра моргнула и перескочила на «5». Пятнадцать минут первого, значит.  
Послышался свист приближающегося поезда, и толпа придвинулась к краю платформы. Когда синкансен остановился и распахнулись прозрачные двери, люди потоком хлынули внутрь, занимая свободные места, стремясь усесться поближе к окнам.  
Читосе вошел в вагон последним.  
— Папа, смотри, какие гэта у того высокого парня! — пискнула какая-то девочка, дергая отца за рукав.  
— Это не вежливо, Риса. Веди себя тише.  
Читосе ободряюще улыбнулся девочке, та потупила взгляд, но всё-таки улыбнулась в ответ. Наконец раздался механически-благожелательный женский голос, сообщающий о маршруте и остановках. Читосе прислушался.  
Ему было интересно, куда сегодня идет выбранный им наугад поезд.

D for Dabide   
— Бане-сан, вам весело? — с подозрением спросил Давиде.  
Куробане отложил ещё не дочищенный мандарин и, нахмурившись, посмотрел куда-то в пространство за спину Давиде.  
— Мне будет весело, когда прекратится этот чёртов дождь и можно будет сходить на пляж.  
— Или на корты.  
— Да, — согласился Бане. — Или на корты.  
Они оба замолчали, и комната погрузилась в мягкую тишину. От сырости не уложенные волосы Амане закрутились в нелепые кудряшки. Куробане стал разделять круглый мандарин на дольки и тихо выругался, когда капля цитрусового сока попала в глаз.  
— Бане-сан..?  
— Чего еще тебе?  
Куробане чувствовал себя до невозможности глупо, глаз щипало и из него по щеке текла одинокая дурацкая слеза.  
— Вы когда рыдаете, Сейгаку вспоминаете? Пф!  
Пнуть Давиде под котацу и не упасть было непросто.

E for Echizen   
Незнакомая худая кошка спрыгнула с соседнего забора и осуждающе посмотрела на Эчизена своими круглыми жёлтыми, как у совы, глазами. Поменьше и тоньше лохматого ухоженного Карупина, чёрная и гладкая.  
— Кыш, — равнодушно сказал кошке Эчизен, но та только махнула хвостом и потянулась длинной лапой к солнечному блику в луже.  
— Тогда лежи пока, но к вечеру уходи, Карупину это не понравится, — Эчизен услышал звон велосипеда Момоширо за углом. — Поняла?  
Кошка перевернулась на спину и довольно прищурилась, Эчизен уже понял, что никто и ничто не было для неё авторитетом — в этом они были похожи.

F for Fuji brothers   
Пока Юте не исполнилось тринадцать, каждую весну мама карандашом отмечала его рост на двери в гостиную. Писала: Юта, такой-то год, столько-то сантиметров. За последние месяцы он вытянулся, стал шире в плечах, перерос-таки брата. Изредка бывающий дома отец одобрительно поглядывал на его сильные резкие движения.  
Но этой весной новая карандашная отметка так и не появилась на деревянном косяке, поэтому всё, что оставалось Сьюске при встрече, было сказать:  
— Смотрю, ты ещё больше возмужал, Юта.  
Тот только пожал плечом, не желая заводить разговор, но вечером всё-таки раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Сто семьдесят, брат, — хрипло и смущенно бросил Юта и повесил трубку.  
Улыбаясь, Сьюске начертил еще одну линию на двери на три сантиметра выше предыдущей.

G for glasses   
— Капитан, а вы это… — Момоширо нерешительно почесал затылок, но всё-таки спросил. — Давно очки носите?  
Тезука слегка нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. Вопрос был достаточно личный, а говорить о себе без веской на то причины он не любил. Но проигнорировать вопрос было бы невежливо, поэтому:  
— Давно, — сдержано ответил Тезука. — Кстати, за отлынивание от тренировки…  
— Понял-понял, — Момоширо смешно замахал руками и ушёл бегать.  
Как и ожидалось, капитан ситуацию не прояснил. Говорить с Инуи было немного боязно, но, похоже, другого варианта не оставалось.  
Момоширо было ужасно интересно, каким образом очкам, вопреки всем законам гравитации, удается оставаться на месте во время матчей.

H for Hyotei(or Hiyoshi?..)   
Хиёши Вакаши относился к своей команде со снисходительным терпением. Иногда — с уважением, если семпаи не перегибали палку. Но самое главное — Хиёши был до ужаса объективен, понимая, что никакие розовые очки не скроют от него всех трудностей (а подчас и опасностей!) пребывания в школе Хётей.  
Он оглядел команду, толпившуюся на корте, и собрался застегнуть сумку, но замер. Вытащил на поверхность новенький блестящий «Кэнон» и щелкнул рычажком, включая фотоаппарат. Семь человек едва умещались на снимке, а Шишидо норовил выскользнуть из кадра. Хиёши настроил зум — щелчка затвора никто не услышал. Атобе величественным жестом подозвал Кабаджи, команда потянулась к раздевалке.  
Хиёши украдкой глянул на дисплей, фотография вышла неудачная, с заваленным горизонтом и смазанным Мукахи, но удалять ее не хотелось. Не обязательно же нести в редакцию, можно просто сохранить где-нибудь на ноутбуке. В папке «НЛО», например.

I for Ibu   
Ибу нравилась физика — чёткие формулировки и ёмкие формулы приводили задачу к ответу, он почти всегда оказывался правильным, а красная цифра в углу листка с тестом никогда не опускалась ниже 85. Математика тоже была… ничего. Хуже всего была классическая литература, особенно  
— Хокку. Нельзя в нескольких словах выразить столько эмоций, потому что богатый внутренний мир не уложить в несчастные три строчки, а длина предложения…  
— Шинджи!  
— …должна выражать, — Шинджи на секунду замолчал, словно думая, заканчивать ли мысль. — Да, Тачибана-сан?  
— Красота в краткости, Шинджи, понимаешь.  
— Вряд ли он оценит это, Тачибана-сан, — здраво заметил Сакурай.  
«Зато мы бы очень оценили», — беззвучно пробормотал Ишида.

J for Jackal   
Сначала люди на улицах оборачивались и шептались, и оставалось только крепче сжимать мамину руку. Два языка перемешивались в голове, случайно сказанные по-португальски слова встревали в и без того сбивчивую и неуверенную японскую речь Джакала.  
Огромная школа, в которой слишком много кабинетов и коридоров, странные и непривычные интонации, с которыми здороваются и прощаются — всё было ново, а к новому Джакал привык относиться с опаской. Хорошо и привычно было только на уроках физкультуры.  
— У тебя запасные легкие, что ли, парень? — засмеялся учитель и похлопал Джакала по плечу. — В клуб лёгкой атлетики не хочешь, Кувахара?  
Он не хотел, однако от неожиданной похвалы улыбнулся. Даже эта островная маленькая страна была чужой лишь вполовину.

K for Konomi Takeshi   
Пушистый кот бесшумно запрыгнул на письменный стол, оставляя за собой длинные меховые волоски в цвет шерсти, аккуратно обошел чашку с поостывшим чаем и из любопытства подтолкнул лежащий на столе механический карандаш. Тот с клацаньем покатился по столу и упал на пол. Кот потерял к нему всякий интерес и продолжил путь — низенькая стеклянная чернильница оказалась интереснее. Он потыкался в нее плоским розовым носом, потрогал лапой, а потом грациозно (и намеренно!) опрокинул на бок. Неплотно закрытая крышечка откатилась в сторону, и на стол, на белые листы с карандашными набросками, полилась иссиня-чёрная темнота, закапала тонкой струйкой на пол.  
Хозяин вошел в комнату. Кот с достоинством спрыгнул со стола, всем своим видом показывая, что не имеет представления, что здесь произошло, доверчиво потёрся о хозяйские брюки. Тот не бросился спасать оставшиеся работы, всё равно они не нравились ни ему, ни редактору.  
Наверное, нужно было рисовать новую мангу. Но на этот раз обязательно с котом!

L for «love»  
Фуджи не нравился круглый аккуратный ноль на табло, и не нравился соперник, выдохшийся, сбивший дыхание и уже почти готовый сдаться. Он показал жестом таймаут.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Фуджи улыбнулся незнакомому противнику. — Ты ещё не проиграл.  
Тот вытер полотенцем вспотевший лоб и отпил воды из бутылки. Фуджи казался ему странным и опасным, а счёт — неприятные и горькие цифры 4:0 — неизбежным, но всё равно обидным поражением. Можно было попытаться собраться, взять себя в руки и хоть раз услышать «ровно» вместо равнодушного «love».  
— Пятнадцать-тридцать, — изумлённо произнес судья через несколько минут после возобновления.  
— Ровно, — еще через мгновение.  
Фуджи облизал пересохшие губы. Лучше, так гораздо лучше.  
Интереснее победить того, кто так же сильно ненавидит ноль на табло, кто хотя бы чуть-чуть успел вкусить победы.

M for match   
Кайдо не помнил ничего о своей первой победе, наверное, она была ожидаемой, а потому не принесла ни ликования, ни радости. Но первое поражение до сих пор вставало перед глазами.  
— Надо больше тренироваться, — сказал тогда тренер.  
— Надо больше тренироваться, — стал повторять себе Кайдо каждый день, и это вошло в привычку.  
Сначала было тяжело: подниматься по утрам, делать пятьдесят отжиманий и оббегать весь парк за пятнадцать минут, но давнишний матч каждый раз оживал заново, и Кайдо бежал дальше, глотая слюну и забыв про сбитое дыхание.  
Больше всего на свете Кайдо Каору ненавидел бесплодные усилия, поэтому результат ждал только один — победу, безоговорочную и честную.

N for Nio   
Погода, как назло, испортилась: поднялся ветер и пошёл мелкий промозглый дождь. Нио натянул на голову пиджак и, почувствовав, как по спине пробежал поток холодного влажного воздуха, поспешил скрыться от ненастья в первом попавшемся магазине. Толкнул плечом тяжёлую дверь и вошёл.  
На прилавках лежали фрукты, яркие, как в рекламе. От них пахло чем-то свежим и немного сырой землей.  
— Тётушка, а попробовать-то можно? — обаятельно улыбнулся Нио. — Хотя бы вот это симпатичное яблоко.  
Пожилая продавщица нахмурилась и оценивающе оглядела Нио с ног до головы.  
— Из школы при университете, — утвердительно произнесла она, глядя на нашивку на форменном пиджаке. — Та, что через три квартала. Прогуливаем, значит?  
Нио независимо запихнул руки в карманы.  
— Нет, так, сделал крюк и попал под дождь. Знаете, не везёт, бывает же такое, — он чуть ссутулил плечи и взглянул на неё исподлобья.  
На секунду в нём мелькнуло что-то неуловимо знакомое, словно он был похож на какого-то знаменитого артиста девяностых или на соседского племянника, приезжавшего погостить в прошлом месяце.  
«Бывает же такое, — подумала продавщица. — Как будто другим человеком стал на секунду».  
Нио взял с прилавка зелёное блестящее яблоко и ускользнул наружу, задержавшись на несколько мгновений у двери.  
— Заплачу завтра, — бросил он. — Когда снова буду делать крюк.

O for Oshitari cousins (and Osaka)  
«Теперь о погоде! В то время как на Токио надвигается небывалая жара, жителям Осаки следует ожидать дождей, которые…»  
Ошитари Юуши выключил телевизор, не желая знать ничего о погоде, в том числе, ничего о погоде в Осаке. К тому же, девица, пританцовывавшая на экране возле карты Японии, неуловимо напоминала ему какую-то участницу AKB48. Девичьими айдол-группами Юуши никогда не интересовался — он же не Кенья, в конце концов! — поэтому просто вернулся к своему летнему заданию по японскому.  
Рядом булькнул телефон. Юуши с подозрением взглянул на экран, ожидая худшего, то есть Гакуто, но нет, дисплей красной «раскладушки» демонстрировал «New mail(1)».   
От: naniwaspeedstar@docomo.jp  
Тема:…  
Юуши привет включай nhk ヽ( ★ω★)ノ там ведущая ну чисто Аччан Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ   
Юуши по привычке потер виски, предчувствуя мигрень, и снял очки, телефон снова дал о себе знать.  
От: naniwaspeedstar@docomo.jp  
Тема:…  
Она такая классная а зайзену не нравится прикинь ( ؕؔʘ̥̥̥̥ ه ؔؕʘ̥̥̥̥ )?Но я думаю ему просто нравится не аччан а томочин и он не признается! Хотя это зайзен чёрт его разберет  
На этом ничего не кончилось, ещё через три минуты снова пришло сообщение.  
От: naniwaspeedstar@docomo.jp  
Тема:…  
А у нас тут льет как из ведра уже третий день. Даже в теннис не поиграть это ужасно。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。. Мы вчера с шираиши и зайзеном в нинтендо рубились а сегодня я один и мне скучно ( p′︵‵。)  
Но и на этом было не всё.  
От: naniwaspeedstar@docomo.jp  
Тема:…  
Юууууши а может ты приедешь на неделю? ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ я даже уговорю читосе с тобой сыграть если он куда-нибудь на хоккайдо не свалил а то он может   
Юуши прочитал последнее сообщение и подумал про Осаку. Можно было поесть нормальных такояки, сходить в парк Хорие. Сколько же лет он там не был?..  
От: yuushioshitari@docomo.jp  
Тема: () Я приеду, если ты а) перестанешь использовать эти ужасные смайлы и б) уступишь мне свою комнату. А, и самое главное, сведешь мое общение с твоей командой к минимуму. Готовься к поражениям на корте и в виртуале, кузен.  
«В то время как на Токио надвигается небывалая жара, — заговорило вдруг радио. — Жителям Осаки следует ожидать дождей…»

P for Pillar   
«Преемственность, вот сильная черта клуба Сейгаку», — подумала тренер и учитель математики Рюзаки Сумире. Она отложила в сторону стопку работ и посмотрела в окно на уже опустевшие к вечеру корты, залитые тёплым солнцем.  
Отчаянно хотелось позвонить кому-нибудь из выпускников и спросить, видятся ли, собирается ли команда вместе, вспоминая победы и поражения за банкой газировки, а кто-то уже и пива.  
На ум пришёл Ямато. Нет, звонить ему она, конечно, не стала бы, но припомнить время его учёбы в школе Сейшун было приятно: талантливый, обаятельный парень, этого не отнять. Рюзаки скосила глаза на лежащий на краю стола телефон, словно ожидая, что где-то в Токио Ямато, разгадав ее мысли, тут же бросится звонить.  
Мысли были чуть-чуть грустные и ностальгические, но совсем не плохие, к тому же, пару дней назад Рюзаки снова услышала знакомое «Стань опорой Сейгаку».  
Она знала, что до тех пор, пока звучат эти слова, ей не о чем беспокоиться.

Q for Question  
— Скажите ещё раз, вас подослал Ошитари, я прав? — Атобе сложил руки в замок и откинулся на высокую спинку кресла. — Конечно, он. Больше некому!  
Журналист школьной газеты в который раз еле-еле справился с желанием бросить все материалы на пол, пулей вылететь из кабинета и больше никогда в своей жизни не брать интервью у Атобе Кейго.  
— Нет, Атобе-сан, просто ежегодное интервью с президентом школьного совета. Третий вопрос призван раскрыть вас как блестящего спортсмена и талантливого капитана, — Атобе благосклонно кивнул. — Итак, что для вас победа?  
Он не замешкался ни на секунду, кажется, даже не перевёл дыхание, ответит тут же, не сомневаясь и не колеблясь:  
— Победа — это когда тебя умоляют на коленях.  
Ответ, достойный полководца, но совершенно чуждый зимнему выпуску школьной газеты.

R for Rikkaidai   
Юкимура не считал, что победителей не судят — судят, конечно, но просто это уже не имеет никакого значения. Победа дает право не прислушиваться к чужому мнению, поступать по-своему, оберегая при этом свою честь и достоинство.  
— Ты совсем не радуешься победе, Ренджи. Тебе наскучило возвращаться со щитом?  
Янаги обернулся. За этот год он вытянулся еще сильнее, наверное, перерастет к третьему году Санаду. Хотя по-прежнему худой, скуластый и слишком серьезный. Юкимура на секунду задумался, не нарисовать ли ему чёрной капиллярной ручкой профиль Янаги прямо на обратной стороне какого-то клубного отчёта.  
— Возвращаться со щитом приятно всегда, главное не забыть на поле брани меч, — отозвался тот.  
— Что ты хочешь…  
— Я хочу сказать, что никогда не знаешь, когда кто-то попытается оспорить твою победу. Будь готов к этому, Сейчи.

S for Seigaku   
Тезука почувствовал, как его стиснули с обеих сторон, в бок уперся чей-то острый локоть. Слева стоял Фуджи, справа — Инуи и Кавамура, впереди на корточках сидели Ойши и Кикумару.  
— Приготовились! — Тренер Рюзаки навела на них камеру мобильного телефона, Кикумару выставил руку вперед, показывая «викторию».  
Бессчетная фотография за день, подумалось Ойши. И ведь правда можно разойтись и больше никогда не увидеться, и тогда эти нечёткие снимки… Мысль Ойши додумать не успел, кто-то схватил его под руку, потащил к учителям.  
Фуджи обернулся и увидел у входа Тезуку, тот иррационально избегал лишних фотографий, согласился только на выпускной альбом и на фотографию для тренера. Фуджи подумал, что, может быть, ему Тезука не откажет, но вдруг замер, приглядываясь.  
Спина Тезуки закрыла часть таблички с названием школы, поэтому всё, что увидел Фуджи был строгий серьезный профиль и черные иероглифы на металле, сложившиеся в слово «юность».  
Чтобы запомнить этот вид, Фуджи не нужен фотоаппарат.

T for tie-break   
Судья снова объявил счет. Тезука взглянул на Атобе по другую сторону сетки, тот уверенным движением перехватил ракетку и поправил воротник поло. Тай-брейк затягивался, плечо болело всё сильнее, а июньское солнце стояло в зените.  
Потом у Тезуки часто спрашивали о том матче. Журналисты, товарищи, даже родители. Спрашивали, тяжело ли было проигрывать, сильно ли болела рука, не боится ли он, что сломал тогда ещё не начавшуюся карьеру. Отвечал Тезука скупо и сдержанно, в основном о том, что ставит приоритеты команды на первое место и что сделал лишь то, что был должен.  
На какую-то бесконечно малую долю это было ложью.  
Тогда, на несколько долгих тягучих секунд, Тезука забыл об этом, об ответственности, о будущем и о гордости. Противник по ту сторону сетки и тяжесть ракетки в руке — вот что в тот миг захлестнуло его с головой.

U for the USA   
В аэропорту Сан-Франциско Эчизену три раза наступили на ногу (извинились только дважды, один раз — по-итальянски), рейс в Кейптаун задерживался из-за опоздавших, а их имена беспрестанно повторяли по громкой связи.  
Эчизен сел, обняв пухлый видавший виды рюкзак, и прислушался: слева сидели индусы и американец. Узнать этот странный мягкий английский было легко, но говорили о чём-то скучном и деловом, то ли об акциях, то ли о долгах и займах. Напротив расположилась пожилая английская пара с двумя одинаковыми крохотными коричневыми чемоданами. Они вежливо кивнули ему как знакомому, и пришлось вернуть им в ответ неловкую улыбку.  
Покопавшись в карманах, Эчизен вытащил запутанный клубок наушников и воткнул в разъем телефона. Так хотя бы не будет слышно корейскую компанию, расположившуюся позади — симпатичный парень в солнцезащитных очках что-то говорил, а стайка одинаковых девчонок громко хохотала, прикладывая ко рту белые ладони с накрашенными ногтями.  
Музыка в наушниках на секунду смолкла, перескакивая на следующую песню, и в этот крохотный перерыв Эчизен услышал:  
— Объявляется посадка на рейс в 12:35 до Токио, Нарита.  
Он улыбнулся — с Америкой можно было попрощаться.

V for vice-capitan   
Ойши Шуичиро мечтал стать врачом. Цель эта была, вне всякого сомнения, чрезвычайно благородна и достойна. А также труднодостижима. Поэтому в чудесный ясный осенний день Ойши учился, не поднимая головы. Экзамены близко!  
В этот же ясный осенний день Санада Геничиро уснул на уроке японского. Ягю Хироши, сидящий от него через ряд, тяжело вздохнул, а учитель забарабанил по парте. «Санада, проснитесь! От вас-то я не ожидал…» Но Санада спал, и ему снились бамбуковые заросли и дикие тигры.  
Даже в самый непогожий день Камио Акира старался выбраться на пробежку в парк, а в такое ясное и тёплое утро ничто не могло его остановить. Хотя, пожалуй, всё же могло.  
— Шинджи, я тебе перезвоню, правда. Через час, хорошо?  
— Ты, Камио, всегда так говоришь, а потом никогда не перезваниваешь, но я же должен с тобой поделиться, потому что Тачибана-сан говорит, что нельзя замыкаться в себе, из-за этого…  
— Шинджи, пожалуйста!  
Саэки Коджиро пролистывал сценарий школьной постановки. Почему её должен был ставить теннисный клуб, так никто и не понял, но спорить с завучем никто не стал. Хотя, у них даже был весомый аргумент — в клубе не было девочек, а значит, некому было играть принцессу. Почему-то уговаривать Рё казалось не лучшей идеей.  
В Осаке день был не ясный, но не менее осенний. Коишикава Кенджиро собирал граблями пожухлую листву во дворе и думал о том, что скоро в клубной комнате станет холодно, надо бы купить чайник и, наверное, заклеить окна.

W for Watanabe   
Дверь за ребятами наконец захлопнулась, и Ватанабе Осаму (двадцать семь лет, холост) открыл у низенького окна форточку и закурил сигарету. Конечно, эта пёстрая и непоседливая толпа школьников знала, что во внутреннем кармане у тренера всегда припрятана пачка, а в левом кармане — зажигалка, но дымить при них было как-то непедагогично. На территории школы вообще-то запрещалось всем без исключения, но мало кто из учителей принимал это во внимание.  
Вдруг за спиной что-то скрипнуло.  
— Эх, тренер, что за пример вы подаете, — нараспев произнес Шираиши, прислонившись к косяку. — А я не шпионю, нет, телефон вот оставил.  
Он кивнул головой в сторону лежащей на столе простенькой «раскладушки» с брелоком-мячиком.  
— Негоже капитану быть таким рассеянным, — отозвался Ватанабе.  
— А тренеру негоже, — Шираиши приложил ко рту сложенные пальцы и сделал вид, что затянулся несуществующей сигаретой. — Вот вызову вас когда-нибудь на матч, а вы выдохнетесь в третьем гейме.  
«Конечно, выдохнусь, — подумал Ватанабе. — Только дело будет не в куреве, Шираиши».

X for X’mas  
— Гирлянду левее, ещё левее, — Мизуки помахал рукой в воздухе. — Чтобы было симметрично!  
Ацуши зацепил провод за край карниза, и в то же мгновение жёлтые лампочки погасли.  
— Не дотягивается, — объяснил Ацуши. — Розетка слишком далеко.  
Мизуки сложил руки на груди и еще раз оглядел клубное помещение: рождественская ёлка в левом углу, ящик для поздравительных писем — в правом, красный носок на двери. Основной аргумент: «Ну, мы же католическая школа!»  
«Да на какой чёрт это надо», — хотел возмутиться Аказава. На зимние каникулы все разъедутся из общаги, и ёлка, и гирлянда только пустая трата клубных денег. Мизуки жестом велел переставить ёлку к двери («Так не пойдет! Всё по-новой!»).  
«Лучше не мешать вошедшему в раж и раздающему указания, особенно если это Мизуки-сан», — подумал Юта и послушно перетащил ёлку в другой конец комнаты.

Y for Yamabuki  
В свой первый день в средней школе Ямабуки Сенгоку Киёсуми успел вывести из себя завуча, добежать первым до автомата с напитками и врезаться в коридоре в самую красивую старшеклассницу. Во второй день ему удалось подружиться с Минами — или это был Хигашиката? — и побывать в кабинете студсовета. На третий день он получил фингал от Акуцу Джина, и на этом приключения закончились.  
В школе стало скучнее, на улице теплее, и решительным образом ничего не желало происходить. Ещё и Минами с Хигашикатой попробовали играть парные, лишив тем самым Сенгоку компании, в которой можно было бы собирать мячи.  
Собирать мячи, кстати, тоже было скучно, поэтому на тренировке Сенгоку старался уличить минутку потренироваться хотя бы со стенкой, пока не видит зануда-тренер. Но у Банды Микии, видимо, была дополнительная пара глаз для таких, как Сенгоку.  
— Парник из тебя не получится никогда, — заметил он.  
Сенгоку улыбнулся, удачный парирующий ответ всё не шел в голову, но тренер продолжил:  
— Потому что ты, парень, затмишь любого, кто будет по одну сторону сетки с тобой. Понадейся на свою удачу.  
Сенгоку почувствовал, как школьная жизнь заново расцвечивается яркими сочными красками.

Z for Zaizen   
В первый раз ухо саднило долго и болезненно, штырёк сережки неприятно утыкался в шею во время сна, а чуть отросшие волосы то и дело норовили зацепиться. Но Зайзену нравилось, как выглядит на мочке металл с крохотной стекляшкой.  
Теперь было уже привычно, тюбик с заживляющей мазью лежал в ванной, а разноцветные серьги были рассыпаны по столу.  
— Ого, — присвистнул Кенья. — Раз, два… Уже пятая! И не надоело тебе?  
Шираиши похлопал Зайзена по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Выражать себя это так важно! Рад, что ты не идешь на поводу у общественного мнения.  
Зайзен хотел вяло возразить, что общественное мнение тут не при чём, ему просто нравится. Но спорить с командой было глупо, невозможно и абсолютно бесполезно.  
«Хотя, — подумалось ему. — Можно дать семпаям выбрать следующую серёжку».  
И чтобы камешек был зелёный, как форма теннисного клуба школы Шитенходжи.


End file.
